Talk:Triss Merigold/@comment-88.5.17.226-20180708082142/@comment-95.122.113.118-20180909103237
Dude, it is said to have been "A little magic". This can be literally anything. Changing her form a bit, charming Geralt in paying attention to him while she tries to seduce him... anything. '' By magic. You said so, not me. Magic is the most powerful mind altering substance, even more so that any drug. But you’re ignoring the main part of my argument—and no, that’s not it— in order to pretend you’re oh so much smarter than me, so there’s not really much of a point in replying to your reply. I don't know why I even bother. ''Hell, anyway it says that he WAS seduced. Aka he was A-Ok with fucking with her. '' '' '' Triss said he was seduced, and rapist having a warped perspective about their actions is not exactly uncommon. Yes, in Blood of Elves, Geralt seem ok with what happened. But first, he couldn’t know he was manipulated. And second, victims of rape having a warped perspective about what happened is not uncommon, either. ''Also... how the hell do you guys speak of not betraying people? Both Yen and Geralt are promiscous as fuck. '' '' Geralt fucks this many people in the whole saga: Yen, Triss, Fringilla Vigo, Coral and that one woman in that short story whose name I forgot. You know, the one with the mermaid. That’s being promiscuous? Yen had sex with a lot of people, yes, but in the saga only with Geralt and Istredd. But anyways, that’s dumb because being promiscuous doesn’t have anything to do with betraying people. But let’s pretend for a second that what you said is true. Even so, if your only defense for your waifu’s bad actions is that the other one does it too, then… that’s really, really fucking sad. And it's not such a big problem in most cases. There is a whole short story about this, about another man who loves Yen. '' '' A Shard of Ice is about the strength of Geralt and Yennefer’s love. It’s about her testing it; in fact, trying to make Geralt prove that he really loves her. Since after she gave him everything, more than to any other man –her own words, not mine-, he suddenly left her during the night, leaving only a farewell note. That they are not only made for each other, but that also there is the something more needed to make it work. If what you got out of that short story is: Yennefer is promiscuous, I honestly pity you. Even if that short story was only about a man who loves Yen, as you said, your statement wouldn't make any sense anyway. For that situation does cause problems. Violent and nonviolent ones. And Geralt gets his cute load of bitches while still loving Yen. It's not clear when some stories happen but he doesn't strictly live by masturbation. He is quite famous even in the books for being... a lover. '' '' Cute load of bitches? Seriously? Is that what his other relationships boil down to for you? I really, really don’t get why I’m brothering with this, since the more I read, the more I understand that I’m writing to somebody who doesn’t give a fuck nor understands the Witcher saga. Jesus fuck, seriously, I didn’t expect this kind of bullshit. Anyway, he “gets his cute load of bitches” only after the times he breaks up with Yennefer. He doesn’t betray her. And no, he isn’t quite famous in the books for being a lover. Stop spewing fanon bullshit, please, or my brain will start to leak out my ears. Many sorceresses want to ride his dick because sexual encounters between sorceress and sorcerers are boring, almost ritualistic, and fucking an ugly and super rough mutant adds a bit of spice to their sex lives. Aside from that, Geralt is nothing special. Hell, in the books he’s so hideous that his face makes children cry and scares cats. The only comment about Geralt’s sexual prowess comes from Yen: He's got skillful hands. That’s all. The books don’t paint him as some man-whore, nor a sex god.